Patch
'''Patch '''is a supporting character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and a major character in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''He's a resident of the Disney Kingdom who becomes a member of the royal staff. Background Patch was transported to the Disney Kingdom along with his siblings, parents and other characters after the production of his movie. Patch and his family moved into a small town called Dalmatian Street. While his father, Pongo went to work, his mother, Perdita stayed at home to nurture her puppies. Patch, along with the other puppies watched Thunderbolt and he and his brother, Lucky were the puppies were strongly looked up to him in admiration. While Lucky was focused with reading books on technology, Patch was dreaming of becoming strong like Thunderbolt. Patch and the puppies had to be aware and remain inside the penthouse during the night, especially with Davis' evil brother, Tank threatening the kingdom. Patch and the puppies would eventually grow into teenagers, so Pongo and Perdita began to stay home and protect their children from Tank's magic. Development Patch is one of the Disney characters that the storywriter wanted to include in his fan-fiction story. However, Patch was originally going to be a major character in the story, but as the storywriter was finishing the story, he chose to include Patch and his family in his story. Also, since the storywriter found a piece of art from the Disney website of Patch from the Disney cartoon, he chose to have Patch appear like that when he grew into a young teenager. Personality Patch is introduced to be a humble and kind dog who always knows how to compliment someone. Unlike his confident brother, Lucky, Patch is very insecure and sometimes self-conscious. Despite their differences, they love each other and are always there to support each other. Patch can become embarrassed whenever he's in a crowd, at a party or probably because he's a teenager. For a dog who has a muscular body, he doesn't seem to have an inflated ego. He appreciates the attention, he gets from the girls but it is shown that he's very shy towards girls and is unable to talk to them when he approaches them. He usually relies on his brother, Lucky to give him advice on how to talk to a girl. Although he's self-conscious, Patch is very tough and won't hesitate to stand up to those who threaten or oppress his friends and family. Patch always stands up for what he's right or for his heart. He seems to love his job as a housekeeper and enjoys working with Mark's eldest brother, Jordan. He seems to have a talent for cooking and cleaning. Just like regular housekeeper, he doesn't like messes and wants to stay organized. He seems to dislike Timon and Pumbaa's immature and reckless pet peeves. He's one of the castle staff who scolds them for it. Patch has seem to have matured greatly like his brother and has shown to adjusted to his job in a castle with the royal castle. Physical appearance Patch was a small and slender Dalmatian puppy with black spots and a black patch on his right eye. As a teenager, Patch stands on two legs, has a muscular build and wears green hoodie and pants. Appearances Disney Kingdom Patch is present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan along with Lucky, his parents, his siblings and the other characters. They warmly welcome the Jones brothers as they're accepted into the kingdom as official member of royalty. After the sun rose, Patch and his family returned home to Dalmatian Street. The Jones brothers soon left the kingdom with a group of characters. During their absence, Tank is revived by a mysterious lightning storm and curses the entire kingdom. The Jones brothers returned home only to discover that the entire kingdom has been cursed. Jordan and Jalen evacuate the entire kingdom to an abandoned village. During roll-call, Pongo mentions the Disney Cyborgs roaming around the kingdom. This prompts Mark and a group of characters to find the Disney cyborgs and restore peace back to Disney. During the journey, they rescue Princess Annabelle from Tank's evil pet, Scales. They also deprogram two of Tank's corrupted minions and go forth with their journey. During their adventure, another earthquake is initiated and it causes Mark to fall to his presumed death. Feeling sad, the gang returns to the abandoned village to inform the characters about Mark's presumed death. In order to help his family, Lucky activates a security camera which allows them to see Mark battle Tank as a dragon. Mark successfully defeats Tank and lifts the curse from Disney. Hurley and Mufasa brings Mark back to the kingdom where he reunites with everyone. Four years later, Patch has aged into a teenager, and has moved into the castle along with his family. Patch later attends the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Patch returns in the direct-to-video sequel as a supporting character. He helps Mark with solving the kingdom's magic crisis but remains behind in the Disney Kingdom when he flies up into the clouds to fight Fabian. Disney Adventures Patch will return in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Kids Category:English characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Nobility Category:European characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Servants Category:Teenagers Category:Animated characters Category:Singing characters